dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Rosé
(Hair) & & & (Aura) (Fusion Zamasu; anime) & & (Fusion Zamasu; manga) |similar = }} Super Saiyan Rosé (超サイヤ人 ロゼ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze) is a transformation assumed by Goku Black. It is Goku Black's version of the Super Saiyan form and matches Super Saiyan Blue in strength.http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg This form and Super Saiyan Blue are the exact same form, however Black's version possess a different hair color due to his status as a god.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter 20 Overview Concept and creation The Super Saiyan Rosé form was created by author Akira Toriyama uniquely for Goku Black, though he simply referred to it as a "Super Saiyan of a slightly different color than Goku." Description Due to being the same form, this state is identical to Super Saiyan Blue in all but color. The hair is light pink in color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows are light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and the user has a dark purple glow around their body. The form is also mostly depicted with a single loose strand of hair when compared to Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Aura Slide, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes. His other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's. The form utilizes god ki, as it is the same form as Super Saiyan Blue. Usage and Power In the anime, Black first revealed Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle against Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks. Black fought against Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue and completely overpowered him. He then fought against Goku when he was transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue where Goku was able to hold his own but Black used his energy blade to pressure Goku. Once his ally Zamasu held down Goku and Trunks long enough, Black was able to take them both down with a single blast of the Black Kamehameha, to which the Saiyans barely survived. In the manga, Goku Black attains this form by having his regular Super Saiyan form evolve into it, by powering up massively thanks to recovering from a near death experience Goku Black's ordinary Super Saiyan form powered up and then evolved into the Super Saiyan Rosé. Black later shows off this form to Future Zamasu, to show that he doesn't need immortality and his strength is already satisfying. Fusion Zamasu possessed a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state, due to Black having remained in his Super Saiyan Rosé form when he underwent Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu. However, Fusion Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé state possesses white hair, inherited from Future Zamasu. Under any normal circumstances, living with a permanent power up of this magnitude, would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten one's lifespan. Due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent; however, it is not confirmed. After the fusion, Zamasu's body does not regenerate in the same way it used to, due to Black's body not being immortal. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. The EX-Fusion with Broly - Karoly Black - utilizes a hybrid Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé form in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia *Black named his form "Rosé" after the color of his hair, following the naming sense of Super Saiyan Blue. The fandom frequently uses the name "Super Saiyan Rose", which is merely the product of an early mistranslation. "Rosé" is also the name of a French wine, making it follow the god name puns as well. It may also be derived from "Black Rose" a term for death. *The form was revealed to the world before it made its initial appearance in the anime due to a merchandise leak on Amazon Japan. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Rosat es:Super Saiyajin Rosa it:Super Saiyan Rosa pl:Super Saiyanin Rosé pt-br:Super Saiyajin Rose ru:Супер Сайян Розовый Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Deities